Rex's Quest
by Inknetta134
Summary: Rex goes after a beast for what is being offered and is later in trouble with it by Pyra. What did Pyra want Rex to do? Find out in the story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles. I am limited on my Xenoblade knowledge. I am playing the second game and know nothing of the first game. This story will mainly take place in Gormott and around the second chapter.**

It was a stary night in Gormott. The breeze was cool and everything was calm. There were no monsters outside so the villagers inside had nothing to worry about. Rex was outside, laying on the flower patch looking at the stars. He was thinking about what could lie ahead of him when it came to the next point of his adventure of getting Pyra to Elysuim. Pyra, Tora, Dormarch, and Poppi were sleeping in the inn. Nia was walking towards Rex to lay next to him.

"So, what aren't you in the inn sleeping?" Nia asked.

"I just couldn't sleep. There's something bothering me like there something I should be doing but don't have the right things to do it." Rex replied.

"Well, there is a job that is being offered. It says there's a beast nearby Torigoth that has been spotted near the village. Maybe you can take that job and it get your mind off on whatever it is that is on your mind."

"Yeah. Maybe that could help, but are we strong enough to fight it?"

"There's a catch to that. You have to go fight it solo to get a lot of gold. That means you can't bring Pyra with you. She'll have to stay in the village with us until you either comeback alive or dead. The reward they offer is excellent if I do say so myself."

"What's being offered?"

"1,000,000,000 gold with some fine weapons."

"Hmm. Maybe I could take the job."

"Are you sure? I was suggesting it. So far many people have been after it have either came back injured or never have come back because they have been eaten."

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Ok, the person who is offering it is at the wanted posters."

"Alright. Then I'm gonna go do it. Why don't you get some rest?"

"No. You should get some rest. I don't want you to be tired when you fight the beast."

"I'll be fine. Has there been a time where I've gotten myself really injured while I was tired?"

"The time you ran into a wall of vines getting stuck in them ripping most of your clothes, the time where you fell of the cliff and broke a leg, the time where you hit your head on a branch and fell down a hole, the time-"

"Stop. I get the point."

"Good. Now be a good kid and go back into the inn and sleep. I'll tell everyone about that we will stay an extra day in Torigoth. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. I'm going back to inn to get some shut eye. You better be in the inn by the time I check on you later."

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, I just want you to be well rested and prepared tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Nia got up and left to go to the inn. Rex laid there thinking about what monster could it be. His sword wouldn't be as powerful without Pyra so he would have go with it. He got and headed off to the inn. Halfway to the inn, he got the thought of just sneaking off to kill the beast. He knew Nia will kill him, but at the same time, he could get his mind off on what was bothering him. Rex reached at the hotel and thought about what he should do. Maybe he should sleep so he could be awake tomorrow morning, but could fight the beast and do a sneak attack and kill it. After some time of thinking, he decided to go after the beast. So he ran to the wanted posters and asked the guy for the job.

"So you want to kill the beast?" The guy asked.

"Yep, sure do." Rex answered.

"Ok this is a solo job. You cannot have any friends or Blades with you out there got it?"

"Yeah, but might I ask. Why can't I have friends or a Blade to help me fight it?"

"It is because if you have more friends and Blades out there, the beast will call out more monsters and you have to fight them."

"So what? My friends and Blade are up to the challenge."

"That beast will kill you all. You don't want it to do that do you?"

"No. Then I will accept this task."

"Then the proof you need is to bring back some part of its body."

"Got it."

"Ok, so the beast is near that big tree there sleeping. Go and kill it."

"You got it."

Rex started to run to the beast and had his sword ready. The beast was asleep laying on the big tree. It was a 7 foot tall, hairy monster that orange fur, had a face of a monkey, arms of a tiger, a stomach of a bear legs of a crane, and a tail of a snake. Rex slowly walk towards with his sword, getting ready to fight it. The beast woke up and Rex started to slash the beast. The beast started to slash towards the sword and Rex was blocking while the snake started to bite his clothes off and him. He felt tired just as Nia thought. He should have listened to hear went to sleep. The beast then leaped onto Rex and started to scratch him. He tried to push it back, but it wouldn't work. He then managed to punch it in the face to get it off of him. Rex looked all over his body to see that head most of his clothes torn and scratches all over his body, oozing out blood. He fell down onto one of his knees and had his sword the ground. The beast started to walk towards him slowly and Rex looked at it in defeat.

"So, this is it huh? This is how my life is going to end. I will be dead when they find my body or sword around this area by the time they get here. No, what am I saying I should still fight."

Rex started to get up and swing his sword at the beast, but at the same time felt pain and had more blood coming out. The beast did a roar that launched him back in the air and when he landed he started to roll back, making his body go in a circle. After some time of rolling, he finally stopped and was slowly getting up. The beast was walking towards him and was about to scratch him to death and Rex closed his eyes, waiting to be finished when suddenly the beast hit a shield that deflected his attack. Rex opened his eyes to see the shield and realized that the thing he felt was off was that he had energy that wanted to be out of his body without blade. He just need to be away from Pyra to test his own strength. Rex suddenly felt massive energy in him, having strength to fight. He was going into the air, being engulf by light. He was transforming into a blue armor suit that showed his back, his blade turning green with a red handle, and his eyes were green and blue. The beast started to back up and Rex started to attack it. Rex's slashes were faster than before hitting the beast everywhere on its body, then Rex decided to use his special power, Leaf of Death Strike. He ran up to the beast jumped into the air and struck through it then made illusions of himself doing the same thing, after that he jumped into the air and dove down with his sword point going through the beast's head killing it. He jumped back onto the ground with his sword covered in blood and put his sword on his back. The beast fell back turning to dust leaving behind a tooth. Rex transformed back, took the tooth, and started limping towards Torigoth. When he got there, he saw Nia, tapping her foot impatiently with a frown on her face. Rex knew he was in big trouble with her so he gave the tooth to the guy and hee gave the money and a lot of weapons. When he got all the stuff, he limped towards Nia and noticed that she was examining him.

"Nia, I-"

"I don't want to here it, Rex. Pyra is waiting at the inn and she's going to have to give you a punishment."

"What?! I'm 15 years old. I'm not a damn child."

"Well, she's older than you so it's her order."

"Nia, why did you have to tell her?"

"I didn't. She knew and was waiting for you."

"Shit. I really in for it huh?"

"Yep. Come on. I want to hear what your punishment is."

"Fuck off, Nia!"

They walked back to the Inn into Pyra and Rex's room to see Pyra sitting on the bed with her hands on her lap, looking at him with anger.

"Rex, you are in so much trouble! Nia, thank you for escorting him home. Please close the door and go back to sleep while you Rex come here right next to me!" Pyra demanded.

They did as she said except as soon as Nia closed the door, she put her ear to the door to listen on what they had to say.

"Rex, I did not want you to fight that east until the next morning. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Pyra, I'm okay. I'm still alive. I didn't die."

"Look at you. Your clothes are torn, you have several scratches and scars everywhere, and you're bleeding."

"I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it from you. You are going to have to be punished."

"Pyra."

"Don't you 'Pyra' me. Get on my lap on your stomach."

"You can't be serious?"

"Rex, do it now or you'll get double the punishment!"

Rex did as she said and Pyra started to spank him. Rex felt extreme pain from the scratches and his bum. The more spanks he received, the more pain he was getting. Each spank was getting harder and harder as she spanked him. Rex was tearing up and begging Pyra for mercy and to stop, but Pyra didn't listen. Eventually, Rex realized that she stopped and thought it was over when suddenly the back of his clothes ripped and his boxer briefs were pulled down. He realized that his butt was exposed and Pyra was spanking his bum without protection. These hits were much harder and caused Rex to have several more tears come out. Eventually, Pyra stopped and told him he could get up. Rex hid his private part and looked at the mirror with embarrassment to see his very red butt and the scars and scratches he had.

"Pyra, I promise I'll never do it again." Rex said with relief.

"Oh, you think I'm done? That was only half of it."

"What?!"

"You're going to run around all of Torigoth in your underwear three times early in the morning about 10:30 in the morning. Then it will be done."

"What?! You can't be serious? Why do I deserve such a big punishment for fighting one bloody beasts?"

"Keep that attitude and you'll keep on getting more." Pyra said with sass.

"Al-Alright."

"Good. Now get some sleep before your run tomorrow. You have only about five hours of sleep."

Pyra left the room so Rex could patch up. He got all patch up then pulled up his underwear up and went to sleep.

Five hours later, he woke up to see Pyra standing there, waiting for him.

"Get up and get started."

Rex sighed and did as she said the others were awake to see Rex. Everyone started laughing and he went outside. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Rex blushed really red and started his run. Everyone pointed and laughed at Rex and he felt real embarrassed. From that day on, Rex never did it again.

 **The End**

 **Author's note: This story isn't the best but I tried my best. Don't put negative reviews, please put positive reviews or if there's some mistake let me know. Until next time, Stay Fresh.**


End file.
